Sakura and the gang go to Hogwarts
by midnight kit
Summary: Summary: As Voldemort’s forces grow stronger, Harry is put in more danger than before. To solve this problem, Dumbledore calls on the CCS gang to protect Harry, but he wants it kept secret. The only people that know about them are Dumbledore and McGonagal
1. Default Chapter

**Sakura and the gang go to Hogwarts**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter._

Summary: As Voldemort's forces grow stronger, Harry is put in more danger than before. To solve this problem, Dumbledore calls on the CCS gang to protect Harry, but he wants it kept secret. The only people that know about them are Dumbledore and McGonagall. They make up the excuse that it is for a foreign exchanged program, but Harry, Ron and Hermione know better. Will they find out about their new friend's secret and why does Dumbledore want it kept secret?

Unexpected Meeting in the Compartment

A whistle was heard as Harry ran towards the Hogwarts Express. Once inside he started looking around for his friends.

"Harry!" he heard a familiar voice call out. It was Hermione, and she was with Ron.

"There you are, what took you so long mate?" asked Ron

"Sorry, I just got here."

"Well, we should start looking for our compartment."

They then headed toward the back of the train where their compartment was, since the first day of school.

They found it, but just as they were about to enter they heard a strange noise. It sounded like some people talking, but in a different language.

They opened the door and saw four people inside who all looked their age.

One of them was a girl, who's most noticed quality was her bright emerald eyes. They were full of compassion, joy, excitement, surprise, and some mystery that the girl was hiding. She had silky auburn hair that was cut right above her shoulders. She had pale soft skin and was wearing a Chinese styled pink shirt and a white skirt that came down a little above her knees. She was also wearing a bracelet and a necklace. The bracelet had a strange charm that looked like a key with a star with wings inside a circle. The necklace looked like a star next to a moon on a sun.

There was another girl with long silky black hair, which took on a violet color and ended in curls. She had beautiful lavender eyes that expressed her calm and cheerful personality. She was also wearing a white skirt, but she had a violet turtleneck on. She seemed to be holding a camera in her hand and had a look of amusement on her face.

Then their was one last girl who had fiery red eyes and seemed to glow if she was angered, although right now her expression was that of amusement. She had her long dark black hair up in two buns and was also wearing a red chinese styled shirt and a black skirt.

Lastly, there was the only boy in the compartment. He had chocolate brown eyes and messy brown hair. He was wearing a green shirt with brown pants. He was glaring at Harry and Ron, although they didn't seem to notice because their attention was still on the emerald-eyed girl.

"Can we help you?" the violet-eyed girl asked.

"Uhhh…" Harry and Ron finally noticed that there were more people.

"Hello my name is Hermione Granger and these rude idiots are my friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione said.

Harry and Ron blushed and glared at her.

"Are you new because I don't believe I've ever seen you at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes, we were invited to attend this school just a couple of weeks ago for some foreign exchange program. By the way, my name is Meilin Li" responded the red-eyed girl. "These are my friends. The one holding the camera is Tomoyo Daidouji" the violet-eyed girl bowed. "The one your friends were staring at is Sakura Kinomoto" the emerald-eyed girl blushed and then bowed. "And the jealous looking one is my cousin, Syaoran Li." The brown-eyed boy glared at Meilin and then returned his glare to Harry and Ron.

"Sakura and I are from Tomoeda, a city in Japan, and Syaoran and Meilin are from Hong Kong." stated Tomoyo.

"And my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, and I'm obviously from here." a voice behind them said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly turned around to see who had spoken.

Standing behind them was another boy. He had strange amethyst colored eyes that gave him a mysterious aura. He had on black rimmed glasses and was wearing a plain blue shirt with black pants and black shoes.

"_Eriol!" _Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.

"_What are you doing here?" _asked Syaoran.

"_Why, cute descendent, aren't you pleased to see me?" _Eriol asked innocently.

"_WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" _shouted Syaoran.

"_Now, now, Syaoran, you needn't worry about Sakura's safety."_

Instantly, Sakura and Syaoran started blushing.

"_Kawaii!" _Tomoyo shouted and started taping the scene.

"Hermione do you understand what they're saying?" asked Ron.

"How am I supposed to know?" Hermione responded.

"You're the smart one! Don't you understand at least a couple of words."

"Well…all I understood was Syaoran saying he didn't want Eriol to call him something and Tomoyo saying something was cute."

"Not bad but I'll tell you what they said if you want me to." Meilin said

"No!" "Hoe!" shouted Syaoran and Sakura in unison.

"Why not? It's not like it's some big secret. Besides you're so obvious that they would figure it out eventually."

At this statement, both Syaoran and Sakura blushed even more, Tomoyo giggled, and Eriol smirked.

"Look, if you don't want to tell us then you don't have to. So, do you mind if we stay in this compartment. Every where else is probably full by now." Harry asked.

"Besides we have always sat in this compartment since first year, so everyone always knows we're here. Plus, we can tell you everything you need to know about Hogwarts." stated Ron.

"That would be great! I want to learn more about this world. It's so amazing!" exclaimed Sakura with excitement clearly expressed in her voice.

"The Wizard World? Are you all muggles or something?" Ron asked.

"Hoe! Muggles, what are those?" Sakura asked, looking confused.

"You really don't know much about our world, do you?" Hermione asked.

They all (except Eriol of course) shook their heads.

"I guess I'll have to explain it." sighed Hermione.

So, for the rest of the train ride, Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained all they could about Hogwarts and the Wizard World. Soon, they decided to change into their school robes.

Shortly after, the Hogwarts Express stopped and they stepped out of the train onto the station at Hogsmeade. The first thing they saw was a vast castle sitting upon a hill.

They had finally arrived at Hogwarts.

AN: This is my first story, please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. The Reason for Arrival

**Sakura and the gang go to Hogwarts**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter._

_AN: I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I wanted to check what I wrote and make sure I didn't make any mistakes._

The Reason for Arrival

The CCS gang and the HP trio started looking around for the nearest available carriage. After they found one, they all got in and made themselves comfortable.

Before getting on Sakura, Syaoran, and Harry looked towards the front of the carriage. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin wondered what they were looking at but kept quiet about it. Ron and Hermione were completely oblivious to it and were just wondering why everyone was so quiet.

While getting on the carriage Sakura, Syaoran, and Harry's gazes never left the direction they were staring except to climb onto the carriage.

Once on, Tomoyo finally asked, "What are you looking at Sakura?"

At this, Ron and Hermione finally seemed to realize why everyone was being so quiet.

"Um … I'm not very sure but they look like black horses with wings on their backs." Sakura answered and Syaoran nodded to confirm that this was also what he was seeing.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed surprised at Sakura's response.

"You can see them too?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, but why can't they?" asked Syaoran, confused.

"Only those who have seen someone dying can see Thestrals. We learned about them last year." Hermione informed.

After this everyone got quiet. Each stuck in their own memories of the past.

After a couple of minutes, Harry decided to interrupt the unnerving silence. "Looks like we're almost there. Do you know where you're going to go?"

The CCS gang looked at Eriol, hoping he knew what to do.

"A Proffesor will be waiting for our arrival." he responded.

The carriage started slowing down and soon came to an abrupt halt.

After stepping out, they heard a voice behimd them say, "Good you're finally here. I was worried that you would decide not to come."

A stressed looking McGonagall stepped out from the shadows behind them and looked as if she hadn't slept for days.

'She probably hasn't because of all the Death Eater attacks there has been lately.' Harry thought.

"Hello Proffesor" Harry, Ron, and Hermione greeted in unison.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger" McGonagall acknowledged and quickly turned her attention towards the CCS gang. "You're the exchange students, right?"

"Of course" Eriol answered.

"Good, we had better hurry, the Headmaster wants to see you before the feast begins." McGonagall then led the gang up the stairs, towards the Headmaster's office.

The trio wondered why Dumbledore wanted to see them before the feast but quickly dismissed it for now, agreeing to disscuss it later when they weren't so hungry. With that they headed towards the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, the CCS gang and McGonagall finally reached their destination.

McGonagall knocked, "Headmaster the exchange students are here."

The door slowly creaked open and the CCS gang became speechless with amazement. For, in the office, lay some of the strangest objects they had ever seen. As they looked around they spotted a beautiful bird perched by a man with a long white beard.

"Hello Card Misstress, I see you and you're friends made it here safely. Please, have a seat."

After they sat, the bird left the man's side and landed on Sakura's knee.

"It seems Fawkes has taken quite a liking to you Card Misstress." Dumbledore said.

"What is he?" Sakura asked.

"He is a Pheonix, but we can disscuss these things later. Right now, we really should talk about the reason I called you here."

At this, everyone became serious.

"As Eriol has already informed you, there is a battle going on in our world. The only one that can save us is Harry Potter. I'm guessing by the surprised looks on your faces that you have already met Harry." The CCS gang nodded. "Well, he is the one you are supposed to protect. Voldemort's forces are growing stronger and I need your help in teaching him both eastern and western magic, as well as helping him to defend himself without a wand. I hope I'm not asking to much of you."

"Of course not, we would be more than happy to help." Sakura immediately agreed.

Both McGonagall and Dumbledore immediately became releived. "I'm glad you agreed. I will tell you about how you are going to teach him after the feast. Now, would you please follow me so I can introduce you and get you sorted and ready for the feast before we are late."

They all nodded and followed the Headmaster out of the office. They were then lead to a room which they supposed was beside the Great Hall because of all the noise.

"Please have a seat. You will be called in, but until then you can sit here and rest." McGonagall told them as she and Dumbledore headed out of the door, towards the noise.

A few minutes later, McGonagall opened the door and told them to follow her.

_AN: I'm not very sure what house I should put Eriol, Tomoyo, or Meilin in. Please give me some suggestions and I will see what I can do. Other characters will be appearing later in the story. Please **REVIEW**, and if you know I made a mistake tell me._


End file.
